musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia Brownfield
Lydia Brownfield Lylo Atlanta, GA Indie pop/rock 25 girlmuse records Indigo Girls, Loudon Wainright III, Sean Mullins, Long Flat Red etc. Edith Piaf, Hole, P.J. harvey, Ani DeFranco, radio Head, Ray Charles www.lydiabrownfield.com 2 | many "Brilliant!" Stacy O'Dell, JUNO Award nominated Record Producer of Riverfront Studios, NYC "Powerful...singer Lydia Brownfield...will create a sound that is one of a kind." “...one of the cities musical bright spots.” “...the potential to get people excited about going out and hearing new local music again.” Jeff Clark, Creative Loafing, Atlanta, GA. “...this girl was powerful! Her voice, while somewhat reminiscent of Suzanne Vega’s, was much more powerful, and she could play the hell out of that guitar, too!” Keeper Fishwrapper, Vol. 3 Issue 17 “...captivating, hook-driven pop.” Palmer Wood, Highpoint Magazing First was the eager and ambitious learning experience which was My Green VW Van and LSK in Columbus, Ohio while attending the Columbus College of Art and Design. Soon after she moved to Atlanta for a southern take on punk/folk/pop in a band called Yonder. Out of which the more serious Long Flat Red evolved. Long Flat Red hit upon the chemistry which made them one of Atlanta’s most successful bands and made Lydia one of the hottest starlets. Out of influences like PJ Harvey, Hole, Queen, Edith Piaf, Sinead O'Connor, Ani DeFranco, RadioHead and Ray Charles, they pounded out aggressive edgy rock wrapped in a French tickler of gossamer melodicism – for your pleasure. They played important venues such as The Star Community Bar, The Point, The Roxy, The Cotton Club, as well as a bunch of clubs in Athens, Huntsville, Birmingham, Charlotte, Augusta, Memphis and Nashville. During this period Lydia not only led Long Flat Red but continued to play solo dates at places in and around Atlanta sharing stages with The Indigo Girls, Loudon Wainwright and Shawn Mullins, just to name a few. Long Flat Red were offered a record deal by Ardent Records in Memphis, but the crap money involved wouldn’t have bailed them out of jail for the homicides each member was about to attempt on the others. After the LFR breakup came the melancholy and introverted Lydia Brownfield Trio. A few years later Lydia moved to New York City where she started the hopeful and experimental Early Girl. The time in New York City was tumultuous to say the least. She spent a lot of time writing and pondering her place in the music business. Then the road led her back to her hometown. Demand for Lydia’s music has grown throughout the years fanning the flames of a career that has been smoldering for a decade. Armed with a new band, Lydia is revealing her music under a new light, more passionate and honest than ever before. With A Horse Named Yankee released in October of '08, Lydia will have an EP featuring "Prentiss' Song", and the full length "Stranger", to be released in 2009. She plays regularly in Atlanta, New York, L.A., Las Vegas and Columbus, Ohio. Lydia Brownfield Jeff Tobin Lydia Brownfield Live At Eddie's Attic 1998 A Horse Named Yankee 2008 Wanting's For Sinners 2009 Play Nice With You 2009 "Gone 2009" www.lydiabrownfield.com www.lydiabrownfield.blogspot.com www.backboneracing.com 99Xpress Magazine Fashion X - Local Musicians Get Dressed Photo by DEBORAH CELECIA Published: July 1999 Tri Village News Grandview Singer Jumps Back Into Music Field With three New Albums by Donavon Campbell january 26th, 2009 Atlanta In Town Magazine In The Studio: Lydia and Sal Brownfield Colin Kelley, March 2009 category:"year-established" artists category:"Label-name" artists category:"genre" artists